Touch fastener elements are molded in arrays for loop engagement. Many such fastener elements are very small, such as less than 0.5 millimeter in height, and are molded integrally with a flexible, sheet-form base. Some touch fastener elements are hook-shaped, and some are mushroom-shaped. Male touch fastener elements are shaped for releasable engagement with a field of loops or with another field of male touch fastener elements. Often the available fastener element shapes are limited by the molding method. For example, some shapes cannot be molded in closed cavities, as the molded elements cannot be pulled from the cavities without damaging the engageable heads. Furthermore, the fineness of particular features is limited by resin flow properties. Better fastener element formation methods are desired, as well as improved touch fasteners.